A step on roses
by LunaLorain
Summary: I stared at her as she was sleeping next to me , I wrapped my arms around her waist and sniffed her neck. She smelled of me.. good. I moved to smell her ears , they twitched slightly , I blew inside them softly. She grumbled shuffling under the blanket. I couldn't help it but smile at her . She was so many things.. cute, beautiful, loving ..and mine. All mine.
1. chapter 1

I groaned as I shuffled deep in my hammock, the heat causing my hair to stick to my chest and neck. I glared evilly at the suns shadow through my tent wishing nothing more for it to blow out.

"Yes! We are the greatest!!" My men outside cheered as they celebrated our latest victory.

"Three cheers for the demon thieves!" My right hand yomi shouted from outside. Cheers followed and the celebration ensued. I moved from my hammock and peeked out of the tents door flap. Most of my men were drunk , some were counting the gold scattered in piles on the ground. A few were taking our hostages into separate tents for their pleasure. I smirked to myself as I watched them all.

Idiots

Walking out my men stood and saluted me , cheering me as I walked past.

"Yomi, we need to prepare for our next target." I stared at the horned demon as he fondled a demon females chest , teasing her.

"Sure!" He pushed the woman down and followed me back into my tent , I pulled out the map I had hidden and threw it at him.

"This is Hariku castle , said to have the most precious jewels, gems , gold and silver. " I watched him as he observed the map "this castle is also run by a powerful warlord who is rising next to mukuro and raizen in having control of demon world . If we are able to take control of this castle we will be close to ruling a portion of demon world" I saw his eyes gleam with greed.

"When do we start?!" Excitement seeped out of his voice as I moved to my small plant on my desk.

"We leave for Hariku castle tonight. Prepare the men , we leave when the moon rises."

"Yes sir !" He smirked , before walking out of the tent " yoko , we are going to control all of demon world !" He shouted as he ran to prepare everyone.

I smirked before returning to my plant , the green leaves and purple petals shone bright .

" one step closer" I whispered

Time skip to Hariku caslte*

My men and I stood on a mountain overlooking the vastness that was hariku castle.

"Yoko are you sure we can do this right now?" A new recruit asked me his eyes gauging all the guards on duty.

I growled at his defiance .

" don't question our methods pawn ! Listen and we will get out of this alive and rich beyond your wildest dreams" yomi corrected him .

" here is the plan , yomi you take your group to the west wing , we are only scooping out today but if anyone interferes rid of them as you will."

Yomi grinned in mischief his group ready for the target.

"What will you do ?" Yomi grinned pulling out his sword.

"I'll take my group to the north wing , we are scouting for treasure rooms.. be discreet. We return in an hour. "

I jumped down from the mountain moving quick .my group following. I noticed yomis group moving west infiltrating the castle. My group moved stealthily into the garden . Coming upon the kitchen windows my men moved quickly and quietly prying them open and slipping in. I stood behind in the shadows watching . After the last of my men slipped in I prepared to follow them. Moving out of the shadow I heard a voice.

Shit

I ducked back into hiding pulling out my whip to kill the person if they found me.

"Now wait a minute , its late and you can't possible want to go out right now!" A woman's voice sounded to my right I shifted my eyes and prepared to attack.

"Oh come on now ! Just have a bit of fun." A second voice followed both women approaching the area I was hidden into . I crouched low , my whip ready.

"I understand that but-"

"Botan please ! I never get to leave that tower and just this once I want to see the world outside this castle"

The woman who was named botan stood with her arms on her hips. Her pink kimono tight around her. Her blue hair and purple eyes thinking .

"Fine all right , but if we get into trouble I'm not covering for you Juli"

The woman named juli stepped into my line of vision , my breath caught in my throat. My eyes widened as this woman stood in front of me. Her hair dark as midnight in loose curls around her , her bright hazel eyes shone bright against the moon. I stared longer as I noticed her fox like ears on top of her head and her large and plush tail behind her.

A spirit fox….

I gripped my whip tighter as I tried to control my breathing. As I did I stumbled onto a leaf, the sound of a crunch filled the still air.

"What was that ?" Juli moved her ears at attention.

She stepped toward my hiding spot

"I told you it's spooky out here." Botan the blue haired woman shivered

Another step

. She stood staring into nothing , her eyes searching .

Another step

I moved further into the darkness . I stared back taking note of her hazel eyes and smooth skin.

"I thought I heard something " she said to her friend.

Another step

She was there , so close if I reached out I could touch her cheek.

"Enough juli lets go!" Botan pulled her away and onto a ore . They both flew off into the sky . The spirit fox named juli looking back toward my hiding spot.

It took a moment before I was able to move again . I calmed down , stepping out of the shadows.

Suddenly an alarm filled the air

"Dammit"

My men came pouring out of the windows they previously snuck into . Bags In their hands

"Yoko ! We scored treasure and lots of it !" A pawn stopped next to me as the others ran back to the camp.

"That was not your orders " I growled

"Uh ..yeah .. well we couldn't find you and yomi made it there and someone tripped the alarm so he told us to grab what we can" the pawn stared at me afraid as I thought quickly .

"Let's go , we are out of time. " I shoved the man out of my way as I sprinted away from the castle.

Returning my men cheered as they held the gold in their hands . I shuffled past them all into my private hammock. Not wanting to speak to anyone .

What was she doing there . My sources never mentioned a female spirit fox…

I grumbled as I leaned over to my desk and chugged down my liquor. Laying back down I stared up at the moons shadow through my tent. The cool breeze prevented my hair from sticking to my skin. I thought of her in my mind , her smile , her eyes ..everything.

I frowned upset " stupid , she is just a female nothing I need to get worked up over."

I stilled my hammock , smirking to myself as I began to plan my next strike at hariku castle

" My mistress of a moon … you are always full of surprises. "

POV change: Juliana

I slipped off her ore and onto the balcony of my tower . Opening the French doors I hurried in slipping back into my night gown.

"We must ensure everything is alright !"

Dammit , he's coming .

I moved quickly closing the windows and shutting off the lights . I slipped under my blankets and waited .

"Juliana! Juliana are you alright !"

I pretended to wake up "yes uncle what is going on?" I turned to him rubbing my eyes.

My uncle was a frail and small demon , his wide eyes behind his glasses making him even more fragile. His hunched frame moved near me as he nestled on the edge of my bed.

" we were just robbed! They took a small amount of the families treasure . They even tried to kill one of my guards. I can't stand thieves!" He cried as he moved his hands about .

He stopped and cupped my face in his hands " but luckily they didn't take my most precious treasure of all."

He hugged me as I hugged him back.

" I am fine uncle , no one has entered I'm safe here."

He scratched my ear and I blushed and smiled

"You mean so much to me." He whispered "now I'm off to secure the rest of the castle , please alert me if anyone tries to harm you." He stood from my bed and was followed out the door by two guards .

"Stay by her door just in case "

"Yes sir"

I groaned as I knew he had stationed a guard .. now I won't be able to leave to see the action.

I stared out the window , gazing at moon

"When will I get to have adventure"


	2. Chapter 2

He stood quietly as he watched his crew prepare for their next mission. He watched the glee on their faces as his crew talked about their most recent robbery.

" Did you see the way I sliced his head off!" one of his men exclaimed

" I even kept it as a trophy !" he pulled the head out of a brown weathered sack and held it up , the crowd that gathered around him laughed and cheered, each expressing their own kills .

They had robbed almost every major castle in demon world , and were preparing to attack once again , the main one Hakui Castle. He knew it would be difficult to even make it to the grounds of the castle now that they set off alarms last time. Yet, with his select crew , he knew they would get far.

"Yoko we're almost done, we will be ready to go in a few minutes." Yomi stated with a smirk..

"Good be swift we leave at night fall." Yoko ordered walking away from the group in the front and into his personal tent. Laying in his hammock he exhaled heavily and though of what he was about to do. If it went perfectly and no mistakes were made. He would be known as the greatest of all. He closed his eyes and exhaled once more, replaying the plan over and over again in his mind. The female fox appeared in his mind, he grumbled covering his eyes with his arms.

"Nonsense"

time skip – leaving for haiku castle*

" Yoko, lets go !" Yomis voice shouted from outside, awaking from his slumber he opened his eyes . Standing he stretched before walking outside. Joining his crew outside, the cheering crowd of demons chanted his name as he lead them toward the castle, smiling to himself , he imagined the amount of gold they would steal, as well as the prize he was after. A few months ago he heard a rumor that the king moved his most prized possession to the tallest tower. In it , the treasure is said to change the lives of whoever can obtain it. He with held this information from his crew, .

Within the two hours of travel his crew made it to the castle, splitting the crew in two as before. His partner yomi took the second group as he took the first.

Sprinting his crew made it to the gold room where they stuffed bags of gold into their satchels .

As they were looting ,yoko took this as his oprotunity to sneak to the tower in the back of the garden. He avoided many traps and viscious animals, reaching his destination he panted,

'weird, I'm never this tired. '

Staring up he looked for a door to enter. Not seeing one he decided on the window.

Jumping he landed on the window seal , quietly and took stock of the room, his eyes scanned the room swiftly , he noticed in the middle of the room there was a four post bed with the drapes closed, a dresser and chest. Mirrors, and desk. Stepping in he inspected the room and only found female clothes , shoes and items.

" this is ridiculous, that was a false tip."

"mmm"

Stiffening he pulled out his rose whip from behind his neck and faced the bed, it moved and shuffled, he prepared to end whoever was laying in it, female or male.

Suddenly the thing emerged from the bed, and his breath stopped.


	3. In an Instance

Yokos breath stopped as he saw what emerged , or rather , who emereged, a female looked out of the bed drapes and slid off the bed, her plush dark brunet tail trailed after her as she walked toward the window, completely oblivious to yoko behind her.

He held his breath 'its her the spirit fox'.

Yoko lowered his whip as it slowly retracted and disappeared , he gazed at her from behind, noticing her tail and how soft it looked as it trailed behind her , her brown fox like ears sat in perfectly into her curly dark brunette hair. He noticed her body next , the way it curved as she leaned into the window seal. He stepped forward and the floor creaked she turned quickly and their eyes locked. .

She gasped and eased further away from him.She noticed his ears and hair , snow white and his tail that swished behind him.

" what is it that you want?" she asked , her voiced quivered and she held a rose in her hand, a blue rose that lengthed into a whip. He smirked and held her gaze,.

" I'm looking for the prize that the king of hauki castle is said to have stored his most prized possession, and I am here to retrieve it." He held her gaze and noticed how big and brown here eyes were , much different than his steal yellow.

" there is nothing here for you , take your leave." She stated holding the whip higher to her chest, he noticed the fullness of the chest and the way it curved into her waist and out in her hips, he felt his demon heart beat slightly faster. He stepped closer to her , with each step he took forward she stepped back ,

until she leaned over the edge

" ah!" she screamed

He sprinited forward and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him in the moonlight.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours . He big curly hair spiraled around her face, her eyelashs were long and dark causing her eyes to appear brighter and bigger in their brown doe way. He noticed how smooth her skin was , no markings or scars in sight. So different from what he has seen before.

He settled on her lips. They were full and hinted a soft tint of pink, they parted and he pulled her closer.

Her body fitting perfectly against his own. He thought to himself how long he could stare at her, minutes, hours days , he didn't want to release her.

The alarm sounded and the sound of his men and castle guards fought , weapons clashed in the distance . She shifted in her spot between his arms and he realsed her slowly. His ears twitched as he heard his men call out to him.

" hey where is the boss!" he heard his crew growing frantic, he moved her aside softly.

Approaching the window , preparing to jump out.

" what is your name?" She asked.

Turning he smirked at her " if I tell you my name, it means I must know yours. "

He saw frustartin on her face and her brows knitted together.

"Juliana, and yours?"

Smiling wider he winked and jumped out the window.

" hey !" he heard her voice trail after him as he plumted to the ground , landing softly on the balls of his feet. Sprinting toward his crew behind the brush he sliced down his opponents and disappeared into the night.

Juliana collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes, slowing down the beating of her demon heart


	4. A Name

Yoko didn't expect to find anyone living in the tower , especially another one of his kind. He kept this infomraiton to himself as his crew counted their winnings.

" hey youko did you get anything worth while." Youmi asked , his group was able to steal not only some presiouse gems but some of the garden madeins no doubt for their own self please, the women cowered in fear in the corner. Though youko took no mind, he had never given his attention to that of the opposite sex as his mind was always full of plans of mischief. That was at least, until tonight.

" what ever my team collected for the night is all we acquired, we will go again within the coming nights to percure more items before we leave for the next zone. Prepare for bed." With that youko left the group , leaving a more confused youmi . Walking into the forest he stopped at a water fall and kneeled down , staring into the water he saw himself, while most would consider him a theif of the highest regards, his looks never went unnoticed . He studied his face , his muscles and hair inspecting himself for some odd reason , never something that he would usally do.

" what the hell is wrong with me." Staring up at the stars he knew exactly what was wrong with him, he wanted to see her again.

Two weeks later*

During their next raid of the castle youko split the team as it was before, youmi with the second half and him with the first, once again going to their destinations. Security was tighter this time around, and so more creatures were killed in attempts to break in.

" it looks like we won't have long like last time, ten minutes only in and out." Youko ordered, before leaving his crew to steal as he went towards the tower.

Jumping onto the window seal he was surprised to find her asleep in bed, stalking closer he pulled back the drapes and stared down at her,

Incredible

He thought, how could this even be real. He kneeled down to her side and studied her sleeping face, it looked soft , and the way her lips puckered looked smooth and plump. He noticed her hair was piled on top of her head exposing her neck , he leaned in and inhaled her scent to memory. Closing his eyes he inhaled once more before feeling something sharp and cold press against his skin.

Pulling back he quickly moved the object away from his and pinned the hands of his attacker. The female , Juliana started up at him angrily , her hands pinned above her.

" what are you doing in my room!" Juliana stated angrily as she thrashed against him, he held her arms high above her head, using a small amount of his strength to hold her. It nerved him how beautiful she was even when she was upset, her curly hair shaking along with her head as she moved against him.

" what , are you not happy to see me? " he asked smugly

She stopped thrashing and glared at him " of course I'm not happy to see you , I don't even know your name! and you try and rape me in my sleep!"

His eyes narrowed and all jovial mood left him, his grip tightening on her wrists " I don't rape woman "

Juliana felt tears well in her eyes as his grip tighted , she felt her blood leave her fingers slowly " ow"

" don't you ever accuse me of such a thing" He felt his rage climax until he heard whimpering. Looking down he saw her eyes were closed and tears at the corner . he slowly released his grip and with drew his hands from hers. Pulling away from her he stood and leaned againt the wall next to her bed.

Juliana inhaled and sat up in her bed, holding her blanket close to her chest" you need to leave , and I don't even know your name." Pausing again she took a deep breath " I don' think this is a good place for you."

His eyes shifted to hers and than traveld down her figure, noticing her soft arms , he small deliciate wrists that he just released. Her fox ears were slightly russeled as she straighted in her spot. He noticed her nipples peak through her silk night gown as she rearranged herself. He felt his chest tighten and he looked away from her. Strain on his face. He walked away from her turning towared the window.

The ten minutes surly had past and he needed to get back to his men. As he prepared to jump out the window her soft voice stopped her.

" tell me your name stranger." he turned to face her his heart nearly stopped.

She sat fully on the edge of the bed, her bottom perched at the end, her whip held out before her ready to strike him if he left. He noticed her bright eyes were full and though seemed strong held hesitation. He noticed the curve of her body , the way it angled , caused him to falter. She was so incredibly annoyingly beautiful.

" what are you doing to me?" he whispered to himself.

Her spirit fox ears twitched as she picked up what he said " what did you say ?"

He tried to turn away again , but she said something that made him stop .

" you are like me , are you not?" she whispered.

He snapped out of train of thought ,turning his breath caught once again in his chest. Her position on the bed had not changed, however he noticed more of her. Her figure blossoming from underneath the silk, her large brown doe eyes held questions and her lower soft plump lip pouted out. Her tail layed on the bed still and soft while her ears perked at sounds.

" dammit" he felt his manhood tighten against his fabric, he felt his strength leave him as he faltered on the window seal. He exhaled before stepping forward, trying to get his utters under control.

" where is the boss ?! we gottta go !" his men sounded not far away, and he didn't want them to find this place, to find his new discovery.

" ill make a deal with you." He noticed her eyebrows pinch together in irritation at his statement, her bottom lip pouted.

Dammit he took a deep breath tyring to secretly adjust himself .

" if you let me visit you on occasion, I will answer any of your questions, only up to three a night."

" why only three?" she questiond

" because, that will be all I have time for. " he smirked and held his breath, he hoped she would agree, and even if she didn't , he knew he would be back. But still he wanted her to say yes , he wanted her to want to see him again.

" fine, but only on the third night of the week . on other nights I'm busy "

" busy with what?" he asked his humor gone.

" wouldn't you like to know" she smirked tilitng her head to the side.

" fuck" he whispered

Her smile spreading she adjusted herself and his manhood tightend.

" yoko! Boss where are you ?!" his men sounded.

" ah , your name is youko." She stated her eyes wide with assurance.

His lips thinned and he turned away from her. He prepared to jump but as he did he slipped and his land was messy. His name coming out of her mouth shook him and he landed with less grace than he wanted

" next time, youko" she said through a smile.

He joined his men and they quetisoned him where he had been.

" where have you been ? we gotta go !" the one who pulled out the severed head earlier yelled angrily as all ten demons jutted out of the castle.

He didn't respond her kept running, not from the guards , but from the woman who surly was taking his heart.


	5. Frustration

He was frustrated, sexually frustrated. It had been three weeks since he met with her , the female spirit fox Juliana and he wanted to see her. It hadn't been easy these late three weeks. The security at Hauki castle had more than tripled and his fellow bandits did want to risk going. . and it didn't help that the dreams he was having were more frustrating upon anything else. His first dreams started off more tame, with a small touch a simple glance or a quick kiss. After that his dreams were more explicit. The reason for his sexual frustration at this moment. It started off simple but intoxing none the less, she was bare before him on her back , her knees were together and her tail laid behind her. Her lips were pouted together and her big brown eyes shone up at him, he smiled and kissed her neck , she arched her back and sighed deeply. He kissed her way down until her reached the top of each breast, placing tender kisses , she groaned. Smirking he parted her knees until she was open to him, kissing all the way down to her belly button he inhaled her scent and growled. Looking up he saw the blush but also the lust in her eyes. Smirking he couninued kissing down her valley until he reached her little pebble. Giving it a quick lick she gasped his name, grasping the sides of his head. ...

That's when he woke up , frustrated , sexually frustrated. He layed in his hammock and saw the bulge in his pants. Grunting he gripped his manhood and slowly pumped into his hand. Hissing through his teeth he had to be very creative , he thought of her , Juliana , on her knees in front of him, taking him into her sweet pouting mouth. Over and over , he pretended her breasts bounced with each suck, he climaxed and spilled his seed into her lips. Yoko finished and opened his eyes seeing the liquid covering his hands.

" dammit" he took a deep breath before getting out of bed.

Walking out of his tent , yoko surveyd his surrounding, his crew was still asleep andwouldnt wake until well into the next day, curtorsy of the alcholo they took and drunk themselves to slumber. He spotted yomi asleep against a rock his breathing deep. Acting on impulse he made his way back to hauki castle.

POVC: Juliana

Juliana groaned as she stared at her ceiling in her room, she had been thinking about him a lot lately. The spirit fox, yoko. And she had been thinking about him more lately now that suitors were appearing at her uncles door every moment they could get. The news of her of age to wed spread through demon world like wild fire. Causing all young and old to try and win her uncles favor for marriage. She grumbled and looked toward her window. She had woke up every night and stayed up all night waiting for him to come to her room. To say she wasn't excited to see him was an understatement, every night she made sure to wear her cutest night gowns, silk that showed her clevlage with short silk bottoms, other tight cotton outfit that was more cute than sexy but was very form fitting. And everynight he hadn't showed.

She grumbled as she prepared for her day. Changing into her fitted dress that was aline around her hips, she slipped on her small brown booties and tried to tame her curly brown hair. Becoming upset she let it be free around her .

" Bingo !" a voice sounded at her door.

Smiling Juliana went and met with her favorite spirit guide botan " good morning to you as well "

" well you aren't as cheery when I last saw you , is anything wrong?" botan followed Juliana down the tower steps , guards saluting her as she passed.

" no nothing is wrong, I just haven' t been sleeping well."

" well that's no good, you're the princess of Hakui castle the most promenet and if I say only spriit world acknowledge respected castle in demon world. If you don't sleep well , than that's a cause for conern. " Botan stated matter of factly.

Juliana knew how important she was to hauki castle , and all of the subjects, she knew they all depended on her to guide them into the next few centuries. But it wasn't always easy. After her parents died she was known as the last spirit fox to ever exist, because her kind was rare. Her uncle , well more of a family friend of who she called uncle was one of the maziku . And he took it up on himself to wed her , the most rarest of demon blood to a good suitor . But now that she knew she wasn't the last spirit fox, she became anxious in wanting to see him again. To see his ears and his snow white tail and hair. Againts those steel yellow eyes. She felt a blush creep on her face.

" ooohhh who are you thinking about, Juli ?" botan mewed.

" nothing !"Juliana gasped and tried her best to ignore the thoughts the rest of the day.

She met countless suitors all who bothered her. One was to fat, one was to conceded, the other lusted after her body and the countless others were bothersome. She grumbled as she walked back to her tower late at night. Her uncle thought it best to keep her away from most demons and others to not tempt her from decsions. She grumbled as she said goodbye to botan who flew away on her ore and slipped into her cotton pjs. She didn't expect him to appear that night , and she didn't expect him to return at all. As she dozed off to sleep, that was when she noticed a chuckle , her eyes opening wide she sat in her bed and saw him. Yoko the spirit fox sitting on her window seal , one knee promped against his chest the other leg danging below him. Her heart jumped as she became excited , she was grateful she wore the right pjs tonight , her tail switched behind her and her face turned red.

" well , Juliana lets chat." He stated the moon behind him making him look demonically angelic.


	6. Question Game

Juliana sat in the middle of her bed staring at the silver fox who leaned against the window seal. Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes roamed across his features. She felt slightly like a fool as she stared at him, but ..she wanted to make sure she caught every detail. Her eyes snapped back to the small smirk that spread on his lips, he cocked his head to the side , his eyes questioning.

"Oh , um! Are we st-tarting right now?" She shamed herself for stuttering.The blush spread more down her neck.

"Yes ." She felt goosebumps dance along the back of her neck and down her spine as his voice radiated through the room. "You now only have two questions left." His smiled widened as he took notice of her eyes and the flicker of many emotions - shocked , confusion and irritation.

"Now that's not fair ! I didn't know we were starting right away."she huffed her lower lip moving into a pout.

"Next question" he stated ignoring her complaint. " she rolled her eyes and turned to look toward the headboard of the bed thinking. She bit her bottom lip and fiddled her fingers under her chest. Unbeknownst to her ,as she was deep in thought, Yoko moved stealthily from the window , grabbing her desk chair and placing it in front of he smirked slightly as he sat on it backward. Watching her thinking face.

"Okay this is a good on-" her thought stopped mid sentence as heat bubbled in her chest once more as she came face to face with yoko. . When did he move to sit in front of me! Calm down ! Just breath.

Taking a deep breath Juliana straightened her back and failed miserably at suppressing the blush that spread across her cheeks like wildfire. " why did you come back tonight?." She felt her breath immediately hitch in her chest as she waited for his answer.

" I wanted to see you. " he stared simply as he leaned foreword on the back of the chair. She felt a tinge of happiness spread through her . But as she noticed his eyes flicker quickly down her body the joy disappeared instantly being replaced by suspicion.

" I assume it wasn't just to take advantage of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it" he smirked . Her eyes fluttered down before meeting his yellow. He simply stared back at her eyes eyes roaming her face as she did his. The urge to touch him slowly consumed her , clasping her hands together.

"I am ready for your last question."

"Well tell me more about you."

"That's not a question , its a statement." He smirked

"I'm curious." She replied her tone challenged him as she tried to remain calm . He leaned foreword moving closer to her , their noses almost touching

" haven't you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'"His eyes in that moment appeared wicked, as he challenged her right back." She stared into those eyes as they held her. She felt his breath against her skin , felt his body heat radiate toward her.

"I am no cat." She mumbled silently, his brow raised he smirked and leaned away from her. She released her breath , watching him. He puckerd his lower lip"fine okay, I'm a spirit fox like you."

"I know that " she rolled her eyes a small smile tugging on her lip.

"I'm also interested in rare and exotic things."

"I see ." She smiled " I guess my last question is. What is the most rare and exotic thing you are interested in." She watched as he prepared to answer only to have him interrupted by a sound from outside the window.

POV change: Juliana

"Oh no!" I moved quickly out the bed and toward the window. "No no no!" I turned to see yoko standing and staring at me with caution. I moved toward him quickly and pulled him to my large vanity closet.

"what are you doing ?" He trailed behind me as I pushed him into the closet

" please don't make any noise ." I prepared to close the door until he stopped me his eyes pierced mine " Juliana , I don't like being bossed around."

I placed a my pointer finger against his lips , silencing him ,His eyes widened " well then , I guess your going to have learn a new skill." I closed the door and moved quickly to my bed , stumbling over his chair I fell on the sheets just in time as botan flew in through the window.


	7. Returning

I'm back, updated on story coming soon


End file.
